The present invention relates generally to a front wheel drive vehicle and more particularly to a tool for removal of the boot assembly covering the front wheel drive universal joint.
Over the past five years, front wheel drive has become more and more popular and commonplace. With front wheel drive, the engine is connected to the tire assembly through a universal joint, including a lubricated bearing. The universal joint is covered and sealed from road dirt and moisture by a boot assembly, force-fitted over the housing of the universal joint.
Periodically the universal joint must be serviced to avoid failure. That is, the bearing is removed, cleaned, repacked with lubricant, and replaced. In order to gain access to the bearing, the boot assembly must be removed.
In the past, the removal process has been difficult and time-consuming, utilizing a hammer and chisel-like tool to drive the boot assembly from the bearing housing. Recently a boot removal tool, facilitating both removal and application of the boot assembly, has been introduced. This tool is shown in FIG. 2 and designated "PRIOR ART."
This boot removal tool includes a first ring welded to a U-shaped yoke. The first ring is split to receive the drive shaft as the tool is positioned. The first ring includes a land adapted to engage the edge of the boot assembly, such that upon application of a force the boot assembly is driven from the universal joint housing. A second ring slideably fits within the first ring, abutting the land, to accommodate a second size, smaller boot configuration.